Mistletoe Kisses
by KoalaLou
Summary: Edward Cullen owed me a favor and now was the time to cash it in. Little did I know, I would be the one who ended up with the best present in Santa's sack. This is my entry in the Naughty or Nice: A Twilight Christmas Contest 2017. It was chosen as the Host's choice, thanks to PurpleC305 for that honor.


**This is my entry in the Naughty or Nice: A Twilight Christmas Contest 2017.**

 **It was chosen as the Host's choice, thanks to PurpleC305 for that honor.**

 **Thanks to all those involved the contest for all the time and** **hard work they put into it and congratulation to all the writers involved.**

 **Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I sighed and dropped my pen as I rose from my desk. It was now or never. I needed to stop putting this off because even my FitBit was encouraging me to get up and move.

I was further encouraged to leave my desk when Wizard started wishing it would be Christmas every day, for the _third_ time this morning. The repetition of radio tunes at this time of year might get annoying, but this song was still damn catchy. I sang along as I walked towards the door, receiving some eye rolls from my colleagues. Just because they didn't think this was the most wonderful time of year wasn't going to mean they could ruin my fun.

I loved Christmas more than most people. I loved the festive songs on the radio, even the repeats. I loved the smells of Christmas spices emanating from the bakery I passed on my way to work every morning. I loved the excitement in the air and the antics at the office Christmas party. I loved seeing my family, and actually having all of us be in the same place at the same time. Though, most of all, I loved the Christmas lights that popped up everywhere at this time of year. They twinkled and glowed, much like me at Christmas. And of course, a few days off work and out of the office was a massive bonus too.

But, it was time to put my plan into action. I'd worn my best skirt today, the one that hugged my ass and was as short as I could go while still being suitable for work. I needed all the advantages I could get because this wasn't going to be easy.

Walking into the accounts department, I heard Brenda Lee singing about Rocking Around the Christmas Tree and added a little extra swing to my step.

The festive atmosphere was in abundance here, a few of the staff were sporting red Santa Claus hats and the smell of Christmas spices hung heavily in air. It smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg, clearly someone had stopped off at the bakery on the corner for some festive goodies on their way to work this morning.

I click-clicked my heels across the tiled floor while listening to the clackety-clacking of people's keyboards and the low chit chat in the open plan office.

I added a little more sway to my step as I approached my victim, err, I mean friend.

"I've got it!" I announced gleefully, dropping a piece of paper on Edward's desk. He pried his eyes away from his computer screen and looked up at me, an exasperated grin already forming on his lips.

"Really? What is it this time?" He rolled his chair away from his desk and removed his black-rimmed glasses. I would have said that was a shame because he looked so damn cute in those glasses but, on second thought, he looked damn hot either way.

I nodded down to the paper and his long fingers picked up the invite that had landed on his keyboard. He quickly put his glasses back on to skim read the text.

"Thanks so much for the invitation, Swan, but I'm a bit old for 'Bree's fifth Christmas Birthday extravaganza. It might be a bit creepy if I turn up, don't you think?"

"Nope." Here came the kicker. "Not when you're dressed as the big man himself."

"God?" Edward looked adorably confused.

"No!" I laughed at his guess. "Santa Claus!"

Edward's eyes widened. His, rather nicely angled, jaw dropped and he started to shake his head immediately. "Why? Really, why? What makes you think I'm gonna go to a five-year old's Christmas party dressed as Santa Claus?"

"Because you have a hard-on for Swan," Mike Newton shouted from the next desk over, laughing at his own words.

"Speak for yourself, Mikey," Edward retaliated, gritting his teeth as he deliberately used the nickname he knew Mike hated.

Those two never got along. I had no idea why management sat them next to each other, it couldn't be good for office morale. Then again, Aro was never in his office long enough to notice; hence, staff could get away with discussing hard-ons in the middle of the office at twelve-thirty on a Thursday.

I ignored Mike's comment. As much as I wanted it to be true, well, not right this second, that might be awkward for Edward, but I didn't think it was. We were good friends but had never crossed that line. Unfortunately.

"Edward," I started in an overly sweet voice as I leaned forward, just a touch. Just enough to highlight my cleavage. Bingo. Edward took the bait. "We both know you owe me." His eyes lifted from my chest to meet mine where they narrowed slightly at my words. I straightened up, ready to defend myself.

"Bella, you swapped a vacation day with me. You swapped your days Christmas shopping from Friday to Thursday and, while I'm grateful, I'm not sure I have to repay you in blood."

"Not blood. Just festive cheer."

"I don't have much of that," he grumbled.

"Please, Edward. We'll be even after this, I promise." I clasped my hands together in a praying motion, hoping it pushed my breasts together which might speed along his thinking process.

"Oh my god!" He laughed. "You're serious! You think I'm going to do this! Do I look like an old, hairy, fat guy to you?" He leaned back in his office chair, one ankle crossed over the opposite knee as he fiddled with a pen in his hands, looking expectantly at me for an answer.

I took the opportunity that presented itself to openly ogle Edward. He was dressed in a smart shirt, the top two buttons undone and showing just enough skin to see the start of his pale chest hair. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his forearms, _yum,_ and his white strapped Apple Watch showed off his complexion nicely. His long legs that gave him his six-foot-something height were making me want to straddle them and sit on his lap.

 _Hmmmm,_ if he was making me want to sit on his lap, maybe he _would_ make a good Santa Claus? Maybe it was his calling in life? It sure would make a change from profit and loss accounts.

"Ahem." Edward coughed drawing my attention back to his face. He was stifling a laugh as his eyebrows rose in question. God he was sexy, how did anyone ever get any work done with him around? Did the people on his office just stare at him all day? I'm pretty sure I would. Maybe that why I wasn't in this office. Maybe Aro was more perceptive than I gave him credit for?

As I remained silent the ends of Edward's lips were drawing upwards into a smile, despite his efforts to remain stoic and stern.

"Bella?" He was still waiting for an answer.

I had the decency look suitably embarrassed, maybe I had taken his question a little too literally.

Edward spoke, never dropping his sexy grin. "I know I haven't had a serious relationship in a while so I'm prepared to admit I may be a bit out of touch, but I'm pretty sure this hair, unruly as it may be, is preferable to a grey mop and bushy beard."

"Don't worry, it sounds to me like you still have your finger on the pulse of the female population, Cullen. And to answer your question, while I wouldn't object to a closer look, from what I can see, you don't look old. Or fat. Or too hairy." Aside from the chest hair but I didn't mention that, I just snuck another peek instead.

"That's settled, then. Thanks, but no thanks." Edward sat forward and tried to hand me back the invitation but I didn't take it from him.

"Please, my niece has a sucky time having a Christmas birthday, my sister already had one Santa cancel and everyone else is already booked. Santa's are kinda busy the Saturday before Christmas. Plus, we need someone she won't recognize. Please, you wouldn't upset a five-year-old at Christmas? Would you?"

Edward sighed and looked at the invitation more closely, "What makes you think I'm not busy? I have a life, you know!"

"I'm sure you do." _And I wished I was part of it_. "But you also said you owed me for that favor so I'm cashing in, Cullen."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Jeez, you're persistent," he mumbled under his breath as he picked up the black Scrooge mug I'd only just noticed on his desk. It looked like the type of present someone would receive in a Secret Santa gift exchange, but it did allude to the fact that maybe I was asking the wrong man to be a holly jolly Santa for my niece.

He groaned when he realized the mug was empty so he pushed away from his desk and strode towards the staff kitchen, his long legs covering twice the distance I could manage in my heels as I followed him. I wasn't done bugging him yet.

"Stop staring at my ass, Newton!" I shouted behind me. I could feel his eyes on me and it didn't give me the warm and fuzzies like Edward, it creeped me out.

"It's a great ass, Swan!" Mike was unrepentant at being caught.

"I could turn you in for sexual harassment," I told him, spinning around to stare him down.

"Then you'd have to turn in Cullen as well, he stares at your ass way more than me!"

 _Hmmm, I wouldn't mind having Cullen at all!_

While I was mulling over that little visual, Edward spun round so fast I was worried he'd give himself whiplash. Would he need a massage to help with that because I was totally available for that job?

Edward looked like he could certainly use some help to relax. His face was like thunder. He didn't immediately say anything but his death stare was enough to make Mike cower in his seat slightly and mumble about how Edward couldn't take a joke.

"Why don't you spend a little less time watching Bella's ass, and a bit more time watching what the hell you say about her, hmmm?"

"Good suggestion," I added with a nod of my head as Edward turned and stormed through the doorway.

"He's a fucking jerk!" Edward grumbled, striding along the corridor. I lagged a few strides behind but I didn't mind. Since there appeared to be an ass-ogling session going on, I got in the spirit and watched Edward's firm ass until we reached the staff kitchen.

Edward started to wash his cup while I tried to get the conversation back on track.

"Ignore Mike, I do."

"He should have this Scrooge mug. Did you know he isn't wrapping any of his gifts this year? He's going to give them in the carrier bags they come in, even to the kids! And he calls _me_ Scrooge!"

"Well, I know a way you can prove him wrong!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "Smooth, Swan!"

"I thought so," I complimented myself as Edward spooned coffee granules into his now clean mug.

He switched the kettle on before leaning back against the counter and crossing his ankles.

"So, what _exactly_ are you suggesting would happen if I agreed to this?"

Oh, he was actually considering it! Now was my chance to get him on board. _Hmmm, I'd like to get on board with him._ Okay, Bella, get your mind on track or you'll be on the naughty list. _Hmmm I'd like to be on Edward's naughty list. Or would the nice list be better?_ If he was my Santa Claus I could try out both and see what I liked best. _Hmmm._

I shook my head and forced myself to concentrate, which was pretty difficult given Edward was looking all authoritarian and all, leaning back and waiting for my answer.

"So…" I hadn't actually thought this far, I never thought Edward would agree to being Santa so I had to make this up. And fast, because he was looking at me expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"So...I'd meet you at the venue, or pick you up, whatever works, and you wear the Santa suit my sister will get. I'll set up a little grotto and I'll get the children to come and tell you what they want for Christmas. Just let them talk to you, don't promise them anything expensive and you'll be done!"

"Then we're even? My debt is paid?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not wearing the suit to the venue…" he started to object.

"Okay, sure, wear whatever you want and get changed there." _Or wear nothing at all, that would work for me._

"But won't I look a bit young for Santa?"

"Hmmm, well maybe I'll bring my makeup…" I mused a little too loudly.

"Seriously, Swan?" Edward leaned forward and shook his head at me. "Jeez, your proposition just gets better and better!" His voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Hey! This is payback. Just be glad I'm not actually propositioning you. HR would frown on that."

"I don't. I'd prefer that to dressing up as Mr. Claus himself."

 _Hmmm, noted!_ Unfortunately, my wit abandoned me and I was unable to come up with a reply that didn't involve us setting a time and date to follow through with the proposition.

The kettle switched off and Edward made his coffee as I noted the time. I had a meeting with Crabby Crowley in ten minutes so I needed to get going.

"Let me know, yeah? Maybe I'll make it worth your while if you agree." I wiggled my eyebrows in what I hoped was a flirty way as I backed out of the kitchen.

"Swan, you're hard to resist!"

"I know!"

I didn't hear from Edward for the rest of the day and I was convinced that his inner Scrooge was going to win the battle. I spent the evening avoiding my sister's texts and phone calls, knowing I couldn't yet help with her Santa Claus crisis.

The next day, however, Edward approached me, not so subtly watching my long legs as I swung them out from under my desk and turned in my chair when I saw him approaching.

"I'll do it, on one condition."

 _Fuck! He looked hot today_. His white shirt was matched with a festive red candy cane tie and his lips were pulled up in a full-on smirk.

I suddenly felt more worried than pleased.

"Go on." I dropped my pen and gave him my full attention; pretty sure I'd agree to anything he wanted—just to spend more time with him—as much as help my niece.

"Call it a Santa _Clause_ if you're into puns," he announced, looking very smug at his own joke.

"Go ahead, Tim Allen."

Edward smiled and then delivered the sucker punch. "I'll do it … _if_ you dress as my elf."

"What?" I squealed a little too loudly for an office environment, making Mrs. Cope turn around and give me a dirty look. _Sorry, did I interrupt your very important stapling?_

"Ha!" Edward drew my attention back to him, not that my mind ever wandered far from him. "You don't like it when the big black boot is on the other foot do you?"

"Wait, I didn't say no."

"Neither did I. It's up to you now, Swan."

I groaned. "You want me to dress as an elf? Like … an elf, with curly shoes and pointy ears?"

"Yeah, you have cute ears. You could totally pull it off."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't sure how to react to him complimenting my ears. _I mean really, Edward? My top is as low cut as I can go at work, all for your benefit and you compliment my ears?_ I'd never understand men.

"Can I be an angel instead?" I bargained. I knew I could make an angel outfit look way hotter than an elf ensemble.

Edward considered this for a minute. He looked quite serious as he rubbed his jaw with his long fingers. I was just starting to wonder if he needed any help with that when he finally spoke.

"I guess that could work." His eyes were dancing with mirth and his cocky grin was back, turning up the corners of his gorgeous looking lips.

I smiled and offered Edward my hand to shake.

"Well, then, you have yourself a deal."

"And you have yourself a Santa Claus."

Two days later I was at the venue cursing my sister. I didn't know if she had done this on purpose, or not, but either way, it wasn't a nice way to repay me for getting her a Santa Claus on such short notice.

I was in the women's bathroom, trying to squeeze into the angel outfit my sister had purchased. Even without a mirror I could see the train wreck that was my outfit.

I groaned, cursed my sister again and made a mental note of the distance between this bathroom and the room where Edward was.

I'd left him putting his suit on in the back room, where we'd been hiding since we got here, so the kids wouldn't see him.

I made a run for it and barged into the back room before any of the kids could see me. Edward was just adjusting his fake beard as I stumbled not-too-elegantly into the stuffy room.

"Fuck, Bella. This fucking beard, I look…" Edward spun around as he talked but when he spotted me his mouth hung open and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Don't say anything!" I grumbled as he smirked and stifled a laugh.

"Edward, your face is talking, stop!"

He tried to even out his facial reaction, but it was no good, he was loving this too much to let it pass. "My beard is the least of the problems we have going on!" He waved his finger in a circling motion, pointing to me and grinning impossibly wider.

I tugged the bottom of the dress down to try and get it to a more decent length, but that didn't help.

"My sister picked up this damn outfit. It was the last one in the shop. Why doesn't she realize Christmas things are in demand in December?"

"You'll be in demand in that!" Edward joked, his eyes assessing my body in this garment that was too short to be called a dress.

"You're not helping! Look…"

"Oh, I'm looking alright! As will every other man in the vicinity!" he interrupted.

I stared at him but he looked unapologetic.

"Edward! Seriously! If I pull the skirt down the cleavage comes out and if I tuck my boobs in the skirt is too short!"

"That's a first world problem you have for yourself there, Swan"

I glared at him. He was being very unhelpful and not taking my problem seriously at all.

"Don't just watch, do something!" I implored him.

"Like what? Shall I place my hands here and cover them up?" His hands hovered over my cleavage, never touching but close enough to demonstrate his point.

"What? No!" I batted his hands away.

"Then how can I help because I'm all out of ideas?"

"I don't know," I grumbled, feeling more than a little insecure in this outfit.

Edward seemed to take pity on me and actually try to think of something. "Maybe some tights or leggings would help?"

"Hmmm … that's quite a good idea."

"The skirt wouldn't actually show your underwear then," he mused as my eyes widened and I gasped in shock.

"You can see my underwear?" I shouted, appalled. Shit! What panties had I chosen this morning? The good ones or the granny ones? I twisted and turned as I desperately tried to see the back of the skirt.

"Only if you bend over, maybe the leggings would make you look a bit more decent, at least?"

Oh, god! "Where am I going to get matching tights in the next five minutes?"

Edward stroked his fake beard and pondered my dilemma.

"Do I have time to change and go to that Walmart around the corner?" I wondered aloud. "Hmmm, it sounds like a lot of trouble, maybe I can just pull this up and not bend?"

" _No._ Bella, you're hot and I'm twenty-two."

"Do you have a point?" He was staring at me, well, my cleavage, but I still didn't understand.

"Having a hard on while playing Santa Claus is a bad idea for many, _many_ reasons," he explained with an apologetic shrug.

"Oh! Really? I mean of course it's inappropriate but you really have..."

He nodded.

"Okay. Walmart it is. I'll be as quick as I can." I clapped my hands together and spun on my heels as I turned and left without making eye contact with Edward. I was too embarrassed after what he'd just admitted.

I changed and drove to Walmart, buying a pair of white leggings and some candy canes because I could never resist the peppermint ones. And because I wanted to freshen my breath. Just in case.

By the time I got through the crazy check-out lines, back to the venue, and into the costume, Edward had started without me.

I couldn't help but grin at the sight of him talking to my niece. Being the birthday girl, she'd gone first. She was sitting proudly on his lap, talking animatedly as I watched from the side. Edward was nodding enthusiastically and with each passing moment he looked less and less like the Scrooge he pretended to be.

I joined Edward in the grotto and escorted the next child towards Santa. The boy practically jumped on Edward's lap, making him wince and groan before he plastered a smile on his face and asked the boy his name.

I didn't quite realize how many kids were invited to this party but I managed to control the line and keep them from whacking each other on the head with balloons. Maybe we should have had the Santa visits before they all got jacked up on sugar? Oh, well; too late now.

Edward was a real sport. He didn't tire and he actually seemed to enjoy himself a little. He even held back the swear words I saw forming on his perfect lips when a kid jumped on his lap a _too_ little enthusiastically for the fourth time.

He looked over to me a few times, giving me a sexy grin or wink, before turning his attention back to the child he was with.

Finally, when the last child had relayed her Christmas list to Santa—I felt for her parents, they'd need to be millionaires to keep up with that list—Edward rose from his seat, stretched slightly and nodded to me that he was headed to the back room he'd changed in earlier.

"See, that wasn't so bad..."

I jogged to catch up with him, following him into the room and closing the door behind us.

Edward must have been unbuttoning his Santa suit as we were walking because as soon as we entered the back room he spun round to face me with it half undone.

"Whoa, steady there, Santa!"

Nope. It was too late. By the time I'd finished my sentence Edward had whipped the top of his Santa suit off and discarded it on the floor, leaving me staring at his perfect chest.

The chest hair I'd glimpsed occasionally in the office was even better than I'd imagined. It trailed down the muscles of his chest, over his abs, to the top of the red pants.

 _Jesus, could this be my Christmas present please? Pretty please?_ He was perfect. Not like a gym junkie but pleasantly toned and tanned. Ugh! I was so close, yet so far!

"You alright there, Swan?" Edward broke me out of my daydreaming with his light chuckling.

"Yeah, sure…what was I saying?"

He chuckled, wiping at his chest which only highlighted it even more. Like I needed help with that. "Something along the lines of how wonderful I am for making an idiot of myself for you?" He suggested.

"Hmmm, sure."

Edward then gripped the waistband of his trousers and started to lower them.

"Edward!"

"What? I know you've seen a guy undress before so I'm sure you can handle this, because one way or another I'm getting out of this sweaty, itchy, _god awful_ , smelly suit; whether you're watching, or not."

Okay, then! Who was I to stand in his way? Actually, that's exactly what I'd do. Stand in his way and watch because he was true to his word the pants started to lower to reveal the waistband of a pair of tight black boxers.

"Okay, I'm not sure I'm ready to see Santa's sack right here and now," I joked as I turned around, still talking to him but giving him a shred of privacy. "You could get changed in the bathrooms," I suggested half-heartedly. Why was I trying to discourage him from undressing in front of me?

"I'm not changing in there! Do you know how many of those five-year-olds have used them in the past hour? They don't have very good aim."

"Ewww. Fair enough. At least you survived that ordeal unscathed."

"Unscathed? My junk has just been jumped on multiple times in the past hour, and not in the good way."

"Awww, I'm sure you have someone willing to sooth it better for you," I teased.

I heard the rustle of him slipping his jeans on and then felt his hand on my shoulders, turning me back around to face him. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "You're fast approaching my naughty list, Swan."

"Yeah? What else do I have to do to get on it?" _Hmm I'd rather get on him._

He shook his head and me and looked around, presumably for his t-shirt. "You're killing me."

"I'd better not kill Santa, that's not very festive."

"But then you could give Santa the kiss of life." Edward pointed out.

"Nice try, but there's no mistletoe," I joked as he grinned.

"Speaking of being festive and mistletoe … what are your plans for the rest of the day?" He was still topless and taking his time finding his t-shirt.

To be truthful, my plans now involved going home to dream about topless Edward but I couldn't very well say that. I shrugged.

"Helping my sister clean up and hoping I get to take some extra cake home."

He laughed. "My family's having a Christmas party … I'm headed there now if you want to … you know … join me." His cheeks had turned an adorable blush-pink shade and his lips were tight in anticipation of my answer.

"Sure." I played down my reaction and, despite my inner-Bella doing cartwheels in my head, I merely smiled at him. "Sure. Do they need an angel or should I get changed?"

"Get changed," he pleaded. "My uncle has a weak heart, you might finish him off in that outfit."

"But I've only got my jeans and Christmas top with me."

"That's fine. It's not a posh party. You'll look great. I mean fine … I mean..." he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I'll wait in the hall and try and grab some of that leftover cake while you get changed."

With that, Edward threaded his arms into his plain white t-shirt, looped it over his head and smoothed it over his chest before he left the room.

I did a little dance of excitement at the fact that I was now going to Edward's family Christmas party and I felt a bit better knowing Edward would look casual too.

After changing, I found Edward crouched down, hiding behind a piano in the corner of the main hall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, amused at his worried expression.

"Your niece is over there." He pointed to the doorway, our only exit out of here. "What if she recognizes me? I cannot be responsible for her losing faith in Santa Claus."

He was cute when he was worried. He had this little dimple between his eyes and his forehead wrinkled as I spoke. "It's fine. We'll just make a quick getaway. Did you get the cake?"

"Priorities, Swan. I'm trying to preserve your niece's childhood and you want more cake?" He hissed at me, looking slightly amused under his perplexed expression.

I shrugged. "I like cake," I admitted, making him laugh.

"There'll be a shit-ton of food at this party. My mom's been baking for days. Forget your stomach and sneak me out of here and I'll make sure you get all the cake you want."

"Deal." We were getting good at brokering deals together.

"Bree, I have to go now but if you want to try on my angel outfit, it's in the back room."

My niece's eyes lit up and she waved goodbye before running off in the direction I'd just come from.

"It's probably small enough to fit her," Edward whispered in an amused grumble as I shushed him until she was out of sight.

I then grabbed Edward's elbow and pulled him up when the coast was clear.

With a swift hug goodbye to my sister, Jessica, we sprinted out of the building, sighing and laughing when we reached my car. I'd picked Edward up this morning. So, with his directions I'd drive us to his parents' house.

"I have a newfound respect for this Santa guy," Edward announced as he folded his long legs into the passenger seat of my small Volvo. I started the engine and drove out the parking lot.

"And I have a newfound respect for you. You were great in there, Edward."

He shushed me and batted away my compliment. "It wasn't difficult, some of the kids were kind of cute," he added with a shrug.

"Shouldn't I bring something to this party?" I mused as Edward shook his head next to me.

"No need. There's going to be more food than we could ever eat, including cake," he reassured me with a pat to my thigh which sent shivers through my body. I cranked up the heating in the car to cover my obvious reaction to his hand resting on my thigh a beat longer than necessary.

"Besides," he continued, my parents are pretty chill, they've probably made a good dent in the mulled wine already."

"But it's only 4pm," I pointed out.

He shrugged, making me wonder what time this party started and why he was so willing to miss some of it to do me a favor. He clearly hadn't been joking about being busy this afternoon.

Before long we pulled up to Edward's parents' house, just about managing to park on the same street, this must be some party.

I followed Edward up the grand driveway, admiring the Christmas lights that were woven into the small hedges that lined the pathway. The large front door was adorned with a festive wreath and the whole doorway was lit with more fairy lights. There's no way Edward could be the scrooge he pretended to be when his family clearly loved Christmas.

When we entered through the unlocked front door, Edward shouted out a hello in the direction of the kitchen. Michael Bublé was crooning about a white Christmas in another room as the smell of cinnamon and sugar was making me follow my nose, and Edward, to the kitchen.

A small woman spun around and shrieked when she saw Edward. She slung the dish cloth she was holding over her shoulder and hugged Edward while the man who stood next to her grinned and sipped from a glass in his hand.

The woman slapped Edward's back with the dishcloth as he stepped away from their hug. "Edward, you didn't tell me you were bringing your girlfriend!" she scolded lightly.

"Mom, we're not … we aren't..." Edward rubbed the back of his neck with his palm and avoided eye contact with me.

"Nonsense. You can be honest with us, Edward, we know you're no virgin…"

"Mom! Seriously! This is my _friend_ , Bella."

"Really? Oh. Well it's nice to meet you, Bella." Edward's mom held my hand in both of hers in a friendly greeting before turning back to Edward. "She's the girl you've mentioned from work, right?"

Edward groaned and covered his face with his hands while the guy, his father I assumed, chuckled in amusement.

"Bella means beautiful, isn't that right, dear?" She turned to me but Edward's moans of embarrassment were so loud I didn't think I needed to reply.

"Oh, dear god, Mom, how much sherry have you had?!"

"No, really, Son. You're in your twenties, you should date and fall in love, especially with _your_ good looks..."

"Dad, please make her stop!" Edward ran his hands through his hair as Edward's father stepped up and placed a hand on his mom's shoulders.

"Esme, dear. Leave Edward alone. You know Emmett will have a field day with this so just give the poor boy a break and leave the teasing to his brother, yeah?

He greeted me and then Edward with a friendly hello. He then guided Edward's mom away from us, towards a tray of cookies spread out on a cooling rack, before turning back and giving Edward a wink and me a smile.

"...but he never brings any girls home..." she was still protesting.

"And he never will if you embarrass him..."

Edward looked away from them, shaking his head as he turned to me. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Show me the cake and I'll pretend I didn't hear anything!" I soothed.

"Deal!"

As the evening went on the bottles of mulled wine decreased and Edward's mom's tipsiness increased, as did Edward's embarrassment.

The party seemed more of a family gathering than a rocking Christmas party. Everywhere I looked there was an aunt or uncle drinking, an elderly person falling asleep in an armchair or a cousin talking animatedly while simultaneously competing in the ugliest sweater contest they apparently had going on this evening.

I was introduced to many members of Edward's family but my curiosity peaked when Edward's brother found us. He was a stocky-built guy who was grinning ear-to-ear, probably at the prospect of embarrassing his little brother.

"Hello, Edward's girlfriend. I don't actually know your name because my brother's always so secretive..."

"Hi," I greeted him before Edward interjected.

"Emmett, we're not dating," Edward explained, not for the first time tonight. He spoke through gritted teeth, glaring at his brother as he ran his hands through his hair, his look conveying so much more than his words did.

"What? Why the hell not? She's smoking hot!"

My cheeks reddened, but not as much as Edward's. "Oh, god." Edward turned to me. "Bella, I'm so sorry about my family of matchmakers..."

"Do I look offended?" I interrupted.

"Errr, no you don't." He sounded surprised as I continued.

"Good, because I'm not. I'm flattered, actually. I haven't been complimented this much in my life before!"

"See, Eddie, you're in there!" Emmett slapped his brother on the back, making Edward wince and mouth something to Emmett that I didn't catch. Emmett laughed, slapped Edward on the back again and turned to leave, after giving me a small wave goodbye.

"Maybe we should head outside, away from anywhere anyone in my family can actually talk to you!"

I nodded as Edward held my shoulder and guided me further down the hallway. I thought we were in the clear until we saw his dad approaching us.

"It's bad luck to ignore Christmas traditions, Son." Edward's dad slapped him on the back as he passed and nodded up towards the ceiling.

"What … oh." Edward and I both instinctively looked up as well and saw the distinctive green leaves and white berries of mistletoe hanging from the wooden door frame.

Edward's dad walked slowly down the corridor, chuckling to himself as Edward looked at me and slowly raised his eyebrows.

I looked at him and slowly smiled.

His tongue darted out and wet his lips as my teeth bit down on my lip before my eyes rose from studying his lips to meet his eyes.

He edged slightly closer to me, and I took a small step towards him.

Was this actually happening? Whoever invented the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe was a god. A god that I wanted to kiss with gratitude. But not as much as I wanted to kiss Edward. Right now.

My heart was thumping twice as fast as usual, making me pray I wouldn't pass out before I could feel Edward's lips on mine. Just the thought of his lips made my stomach ache and a small breath escape loudly into the charged air between us.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice was breathy and his tone was aching with...something. Dare I think...want? Need? Did he feel this, too?

I took a tiny step closer to him, "This isn't going to help the girlfriend rumors your family seem so intent on spreading," I whispered.

"Is that a problem?" His voice was tense as his eyes bored into mine, trying to read my mind with just a look.

"No. Nope. Not at all. No." I clarified.

Edward chuckled. "Is that a no?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, yes, it's a no. Yeah, a no … oh!"

Edward's lips met mine mid-sentence, silencing my rambling and shocking me. I moaned into the kiss, parting my lips in time with his as he groaned and one of his hands soothed my cheek and the other found my hair.

I rested a hand on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths as our kiss deepened. I stumbled closer to him, feeling his hand grab my ass to pull my body closer to him and steady me as the rhythm of our kiss never faltered.

Edward and I were brought back to reality when a not-so-subtle family member of Edward's coughed loudly further down the hallway.

We sprung apart as if we were teenagers caught making out behind the bike shed.

"Jeez, if she's not your girlfriend I don't wanna know how you kiss someone you're actually dating!"

Emmett. Again. This guy was relentless.

"There's mistletoe up there, Em." Edward tried to explain his actions pointing to it as Emmett approached us, the grin on his face almost reaching his ears.

"Yeah, I got caught under it earlier with Aunt Gertie. I gave her a peck on the cheek and walked on. Judging by that kiss she would rather have stood under there with you, not me!"

Edward scowled at his brother who merely scowled back at him.

I meanwhile, looked from one brother to the other. There was obviously more they wanted to say but Emmett seemed to be biting his tongue, looking from Edward, to me and back again.

"I'll just … bathroom," I whispered as I slipped away, almost unnoticed.

I turned the corner to the bathroom but the door was locked and the room was occupied. I turned to go back to Edward, I'm sure a house this size had more than one bathroom. But before I turned the corner I heard Emmett and Edward, voices speaking in a whispered shout. Crap, I couldn't turn back now. I stood outside the bathroom, hoping someone would vacate it soon and I could stop eavesdropping like one of those creepy Elf on the Shelf toys.

"Edward..."

"Fuck off, Emmett..."

"I'll fuck off when you grow some balls and stop worrying about being hurt again. Tanya is in the past. She moved on and sure as hell isn't thinking about you all these years later, so maybe it's time you put yourself out there again."

"Emmett, I'm fine. This isn't about Tanya."

"Bullshit! You haven't dated in _years_. _Don't let her ruin you._ You could be missing out on something great because someone from your past hurt you."

I'm not sure what Edward's response was but Emmett seemed to calm down and inject some sympathy in his voice when he spoke again.

"You like her, I can tell—uh-uh, don't object, just admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything to you and I don't know why you think I'm hung up on Tanya. I'm not. At all. Trust me, I'm well over her, I've just never been in a rush to get into a position where I can get hurt again."

"Then you'll never be in a position to love again, either."

Edward was silent after that, they both were, and I heard clumpy, Emmett-type footsteps fading away.

The bathroom occupant still hadn't materialized and I wasn't sure I'd want to go in the bathroom after someone who was taking so long anyway.

So, I rounded the corner and found Edward leaning against the wall, his long fingers stroking his chiseled jaw.

He spotted me and kicked off from the wall at the same time that his mom came speeding down the hallway.

"Oh, good. There you are, come, join us." She held Edward's shoulder and practically pushed him ahead of her down the hallway as she gestured with her other hand for me to follow her.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"The contest winners are being announced, silly."

Edward shrugged out of his mom's hold and stood still, making me walk into the back of him. "Oh, no…"

"You did tell Bella, about our contests, didn't you?"

Edward turned to me, a slightly horrified look on his face as I looked at his mom, needing some answers.

"Bella, dear, every Christmas, at our annual party, we have prizes in certain categories, best Christmas sweater, best homemade hat, best decorated present … you get the idea."

She continued as Edward moaned in embarrassment next to me. I laughed, jeez, this information sure explained a lot about this party!

"Come on, kids, you never know, you might just win something!"

She shooed us down the corridor and into the family room where everyone had gathered.

The jolly Christmas songs that had been playing all evening were turned down slightly as Edward's mom took her place next to his dad at the front of the room. All eager eyes were upon them and everyone stood around and watched events unfold with anticipation.

We must have missed the announcement of the first prize as Edward's grandad had now woken up and was being presented with an envelope; I'm not sure what for, managing to stay alive for another Christmas, maybe?

Family members were standing around, holding full glasses of various drinks, eating nibbles, chatting and generally jeering on whichever sucker was being called to the front and presented with a prize.

An uncle of Edward's won the prize for the best Christmas sweater and looked very pleased with himself. He fist-punched the air when his name was announced and patted the back of another uncle on his way to collect his prize.

"Rivals, every year." Edward explained. As he spoke he leaned forward, whispering in my ear and tickling my skin with his delicate breaths, his lips so close to my skin. I shuddered at the memory of those lips touching mine as I leaned back, resting on him slightly, to hear him better in the crowded room of course.

"Hmmmm. Do you ever win a prize?"

"No, but you never know, I feel like today might just be my lucky day." He didn't make eye contact with me as he spoke but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"...award for the couple most likely to kiss under mistletoe, goes to … Edward and Bella!"

Huh? What just happened?

All eyes turned to look at us. Edward groaned and stumbled in his footing. As I was leaning against him, I lost my balance and fell backwards when he moved, stumbling until Edward steadied me and we made eye contact, both equally mortified.

"Come on up, kids, this prize is a good one!" Edward's mom was beaming at us, no doubt thinking she was being subtle in her match-making skills.

Emmett let out a loud cheer followed by an ear-splitting wolf-whistle before he practically shoved the two of us, stumbling and tripping, to the front of the room where we were handed an envelope and cheered and applauded by everyone in the room.

Edward and I finally looked at each other and laughed. This was so ridiculous! His face split into an amazing grin as he stood up straight and took my hand. He lowered in a bow and encouraged me to do the same as everyone clapped. I laughed and bowed myself before Edward pulled me by the hand back to where we were previously standing. However, he then carried on and pulled me out of the room and down the hallway.

"I'm so sorry about my family!" He was jovial as we came to a stop.

"You're lucky. They're great," I answered honestly. "So, what did we win?" I asked, deliberately changing the subject.

Edward handed me the envelope and gestured for me to open it. Inside was a generous restaurant voucher for two to Seattle's finest seafood eatery.

"Subtle, mother," Edward moaned.

"Have you eaten there before?" I asked.

"Yeah, once or twice, amazing food," Edward replied.

"Good to know." We stood in awkward silence as I realized how dark it was outside and how late in the evening it was getting to be.

"I think I might head off home," I told him, watching as his face fell.

I had some thinking to do. That kiss had been amazing but I didn't know where Edward and I stood with each other.

"Really? Oh, okay, sure, I guess it is quite late."

"Walk me out to my car?" I suggested as a small smile returned to his handsome face.

"Of course." I bundled up in my boots, coat and hat, complete with pink pom-pom, while Edward just slipped his boots on and waited for me with an amused grin.

"You headed to the arctic?"

"My car doesn't exactly have state of the art heating," I pointed out as Edward held the front door open for me and we walked down the long driveway.

"Bummer," Edward sympathized but he sounded distracted and was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Bella, I'm sorry if I got carried away in there." He held the back of his neck in a nervous gesture as my face fell.

"I'm not sorry. Unless you regret it…"

"Are you kidding? We're officially voted the most likely to kiss under the mistletoe, I mean, I'm kind of disappointed that my dad didn't string some mistletoe up out here, too." He spoke quietly but followed his words up with a panty dropping grin.

"You … like me? Me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bella, why do you think I agreed to this ridiculous Santa Claus idea?" He took a step closer as he raised his hand, taking a strand of my hair and tucking it into my hat as I felt the heat from his body, warming me more than my coat.

"Umm..." I stumbled, considering his unexpected question. "You owed me a favor?"

Edward chuckled as we came to a stop in front of my car. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He was clearly embarrassed or unsure about something so I remained silent, leaving him to talk when he was ready.

"I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Huh." I was my usual eloquent self.

"So, maybe we could spend some time together, without dressing up as Santa and an angel?"

"What's wrong with my angel outfit?" I teased.

His eyes lit up as a cheeky grin flitted across his face. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I'm a big fan of the angel outfit."

I nodded. "Yeah, it looked to me like you were a _big_ fan." I lowered my eyes slightly to his crotch as he laughed.

"Swan! That's not how angels behave!"

"Oh, trust me, Edward. I'm no angel!"

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that," he edged closer to me, his lips seeking mine, spreading warmth to my whole body. I gripped his back with my hands and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss as he groaned contentedly.

I could have stayed there all night but when my fingertips felt like there were in danger of being frostbitten we parted from our kiss.

Edward grinned at me. "So, after my heroic acts today I say _you_ now you owe _me_ a favor."

"That isn't how it works, you were paying me back for my wonderful kindness, now we're even," I explained.

"Humor me." Edward's eyes were dancing with laughter and lust. Flirty Edward was fast becoming my favorite Edward.

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

"A date, with me, New Year's Eve?"

I was shocked at his bluntness. After what I'd overheard from Edward's conversation with his brother, this was a real leap of faith for him. I studied the sincerity in his eyes, the stubble on his jaw and the expectant look on his face.

"Unless…" he spoke, sounding unsure.

Oh shit, I'd taken too long to answer him. "Oh no, don't you dare, Cullen. Don't you dare retract that offer!"

"Okay! Okay, my offer isn't going anywhere, but you haven't actually agreed to it yet."

"Hmmm, I might need a little preview of how that evening would go…" I moved in closer for a kiss as Edward took my lead.

He walked me a few steps backwards until my back softly hit the cold metal of my car.

"Uh-uh." Edward teased as he shook his head. "You want another one of those kisses you gotta come on a date. I don't give those kisses out easily, you know?"

"Unless there's mistletoe around?" I teased.

"Very true. So, what do you say?"

"Of course, I want to go on a date with you."

"Good." He nodded his head, looking pretty pleased with himself.

He held my hand as he walked backwards, holding it until the last second when he had to let go.

"I'll text you tomorrow."

I bit my lip nervously and nodded.

Edward turned and walked back towards his house as I opened my car door.

"Oh, and Swan…"

I looked up.

"Next time there'll be no need for mistletoe, I won't need an excuse to kiss you."

 **If you enjoyed this story and haven't read my complete multi-chapter fic, Tougher Than the Rest, please give it a read and a review.**

 **I do have some other stories in mind and hope to post in 2019, so be sure to put me on author alert to get notifications of future stories.**

 **I'd like to give thanks to SarcasticBimbo and EdwardsFirstKiss for their time and help with editing this story.**

 **Bye...for now x**


End file.
